Sometimes We Get What We Want
by maebyfunkebluth
Summary: “But still I'd rather be famous than righteous or holy, any day,  any day, any day.”Lilly Kane wants to be famous. Rated for one swear. Very short oneshot.


This is just a really quick one-shot that I wrote incredibly fast, but checked over for mistakes so I guess I can't use that as an excuse for my bad spelling. It was brought on by listening to The Queen Is Dead for an entire day on repeat. Even though it sounds stupid, please please review because I would love feedback on this. Enjoy! (Or I hope you will...) 

Sometimes We Get What We Want

"_But still I'd rather be famous than righteous or holy, any day,  any day, any day."- Frankly Mr. Shankley, The Smiths_

Lilly always wanted to be _somebody_, and not just any somebody. Somebody incredibly famous with perfect hair and a great body.

When she was little she competed in beauty pageants. Corny awful competitions where five-year olds put on pounds of make-up and preformed dance numbers that made them look like baby prostitutes.

Lilly would look around at the pushy mothers forcing their children into something with sparkles and spangles and whispering in their ear that they were the best, that they would win. The coded message being, if you screw up then I'll be pissed. And then she would look at her own mother, sitting in the audience next to Donut, helping him memorize spelling words, a bland and bored expression on her face. It was all right though, because Lilly didn't need encouragement tinged with threatening glares. She knew she was the best, she knew she would win. And she always did.

But after she had been crowned Little Miss Junior Pacific Coast Princess she realized she needed to up the ante. Who cared about a stupid crown anyway? And no one even saw all of the sashes she won because her stupid mother wouldn't let her hang them up in her room. She said they looked tacky, but Lilly knew Celeste was jealous because she'd been an ugly duckling, and never won anything. Not that she was a swan now, but still.

When she was nine years old, Lilly auditioned for every single commercial that her father would drive her to. With her careless good looks and amazing personality Lilly became The Official Spokeschild of Crunchisugarideliciable Cereal. Her ad ran almost every day for three weeks, and people would tell her how beautiful she looked all the time. Her parents couldn't care less, and they didn't even tape her commercial like she asked so she could watch it over and over. They told her that she couldn't eat the cereal, even if it had a picture of her on the cover. Not that she wanted to anyway. It tasted like cardboard.

Then Lilly turned 11, and she looked like she was 13 to the jealously of most of the girls in her class. And she (maybe a bit melodramatically) came home one day and sobbed into her pillow because her life was meaningless. She would never be anything. People would never take her seriously just because her hair was blonde and she talked like a valley girl. She wasn't the kind of person that people told secrets to, the kind of person that made people smile. That was all Veronica Mars, the sweetness and sugar, what little girls were supposed to goddamn be.

Lilly liked to swear now, and she did it a lot. When she told Celeste that she didn't care what she thought, and that her mother should just go to hell, a little bit of Lilly calmed down. She swore at everything now.

Was that what people wanted? Some cutesy little innocent girl? Whatever, Lilly could do innocent. But she began to worry a little. Fuck everyone, she thought. I am awesome.

She got her first kiss before anyone else in her class did, and she was famous a little bit, but only to the students at Neptune Junior High. She met cute guys all the time now, and that deterred her on her mission for celebrity for a little while, because being hot was a lot of work.

But when she was 13, she snuck onto a film set with Madison Sinclair, because her father knew someone or whatever. And she met someone totally famous and he kinda asked her to his trailer. And Lilly told him she was 16, and he believed it because her boobs were all he cared about. And certain other parts of her. So she lost her virginity, and after, when she stepped out of his trailer she hoped that maybe there was paparazzi lurking around, and she would be on the cover of some magazine. But that didn't really happen and so she went home and called her friends and told them all about how hot her favorite actor was in person.

When she fucked Aaron Echolls, she knew that Lynn was right outside. She knew that at any second a member of Aaron's entourage could come through the door, and she'd be the scandal of the decade. But sadly that never happened. And God knows, Lilly tried as hard as she could to make someone find them. Not Logan of course, because she still needed a high school boyfriend to protect her popularity at school. She screamed as loud as she could every time, and she made sure that there was always a housekeeper home when they had sex.

When Lilly found the videos of them in bed, a spark lit up inside of her. OK, so Aaron was a little perverted. Who wasn't? And now she had her ticket to fame right in her messenger bag. She didn't look her most flattering in the tapes, but she did have that rosy cheeks rumpled hair thing going for her. And Photoshop could do wonders. Lilly sang and giggled all the way home, her foot pressed on the ignition the whole way.

When Aaron found her, Lilly was a bit freaked out. He had this whole psycho-thing going on in his eyes, and he looked angry. But pleasing some washed out has-been was not on her list of priorities.

When the cold solid hit her head, she thought of all the magazine covers she would be on. It would be perfect, it would be tragic. It would be the most talked about story like, ever. She wouldn't have perfect hair though, with the blood and all, which kind of sucked, but she knew her pep squad uniform made her rack look huge.

Lilly Kane smiled a bit to herself before she hit the pool tile and died. Because she was going to be _famous_.

Thanks for reading, please review! I don't care how pathetic I sound, so I will continue begging until SOMEBODY gives me feedback!


End file.
